Unexpected Family
by DannyTheDarkmaker1313
Summary: Spitfire noticed that her favorite student at the Wonderbolts Academy has been quite angry as of late. When she confronts the filly, will she finally have to reveal the truth behind her parents? And how will the filly take the shocking information?


**A/N: This is just a small oneshot to keep all you readers occupied until I get a chance to update one of my other stories. I don't own MLP, Spitfire, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash or the Wonderbolts (no duh). But I do own Goldwreath! Enjoy my wonderful readers, and please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unexpected Family<strong>

_**Wonderbolts Academy, after training…**_

Spitfire sighed as the last of the recruits departed from the academy. It has been almost seven years since she had started the academy with help from her old friend, a stallion whom only asked her to watch after his filly in return. Spitfire had done as he asked, as the filly was currently enrolled in the academy.

The golden pegasus mare glanced out her office window once more to see said filly angrily stomp around on the training field. Curious about why the filly was upset, she made her way out of the main building and towards the filly.

"…Stupid parents!" Scootaloo mumbled from where she was stomping, not noticing Spitfire trot closer. "Why did they just abandon me? Why didn't they care? I hate them!" She muttered angrily for the hundredth time in her life. "Now surely you don't mean that, cadet." The captain spoke up finally, making Scootaloo gasp and turn to face her.

"Captain Spitfire, mam!" Spitfire held her hoof to settle the filly down. "Scootaloo, why don't you walk with me so we can talk about what's bothering you, hmm?" she offered. Seeing a chance to vent her frustrations, Scootaloo accepted.

They made their way across the field, remaining quiet for a while. The elder mare decided to break the silence. "So what is this about you hating your parents?" she asked. Scootaloo scoffed. "They aren't my parents! They didn't care about me! They just left me at the no-good orphanage in Ponyville when I was two years old…" she spoke angrily. Spitfire nodded and sighed.

"So you feel that they didn't care about you because they left you in an orphanage?" she asked. The filly merely nodded angrily. "Listen, Scootaloo, what I'm about to tell you, you need to hear ALL of it, so I don't want you interrupting me, understood?" Spitfire warned, to which the filly nodded with an angry huff.

"I… knew your parents." The captain of the Wonderbolts admitted. Scootaloo looked at her in shock. "Before you comment on that, no your parents didn't want to abandon you." She said quickly before the filly could yell. "Your mother is still around… but she's too poor and busy to take care of you, that is why she gave you up." Scootaloo took in the information before asking a question that popped up. "And what about my dad?"

Spitfire had a nostalgic look upon her face as she reminisced upon her memories of the filly's father. She led the filly to a bench where they sat down. "Let me tell you what I know of your father…"

"_Your father's name was General Goldwreath. He was the youngest general Cloudsdale ever had. He and your mother were academy sweethearts who had you the year after Goldwreath received his ranking. They were planning on getting married, but your father died a few months before the wedding date. Your mother was heartbroken, and since she didn't get a big enough income to support you alone, she decided to give you up for your survival. I knew your parents personally because your dad had helped me open the Wonderbolts Academy and he also set the all-time flying record of Cloudsdale Academy._

_Your mother was second fastest to him only. She could have beaten his record and improved it by seconds with ease, but refused in honour of preserving his legacy. Your father was a great stallion, and an even greater friend and leader. He died trying to save one of his comrades."_

Scootaloo took the information in slowly. "Wait… is my mother? I understand that she can't take care of me and what not, but I want to get to know her at least." Spitfire smirked. "You already know her, Scoots." The filly gave her a look of confusion. "I do?" the mare nodded. "Yep. She was the only one to pull off a legendary flying manoeuvre at her entry exams."

The filly's eyes lit up in recognition of that sentence. "You mean…?" Spitfire nodded. "That's right, squirt. I'm your mother." A familiar voice came from behind the filly. Scootaloo turned around to see a worried and scared-looking Rainbow Dash standing there. "…Mom?" the filly asked uncertainly. The cyan mare nodded and extended her front hooves.

Taking no second thoughts, Scootaloo leapt into her idol, mother's, arms and cried. Cried with happiness, fear, longing and years of pent-up frustration towards the family that she thought did not care about her. The mother-and-daughter pair stood there for a while, just hugging and crying out their sadness under the caring gaze of Spitfire.

From above the highest clouds, in a realm where only the dead ponies roamed, a grey pegasus stallion with the body build similar to Big Macintosh stood, glancing down at his family with content in his heart.

"_**You've been a great friend, Spitfire. Thank you for reuniting my family."**_ He said down to the mare whom had been his friend for so long.

Back down on the Cloudsdale field, Spitfire glanced up to the sky, wondering if she had just imagined the words of her dear friend, before smiling and thinking to herself. 'You're welcome, Goldie, hope you're enjoying the view up there…'

Scootaloo smiled happily, knowing she now finally had someone who cared for her, that she finally had a family. A family she didn't expect, but a family nonetheless.


End file.
